


Натурщица

by Jelise_A



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Goretober 2019, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape Aftermath, Russia, Schizophrenia, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Она помнит день, когда всё началось, и помнит — когда закончилось.
Kudos: 2





	Натурщица

Ирина не помнит, сколько месяцев они с Женей живут вместе, зато помнит день, когда всё началось — Женька вернулась с работы, выжимая рыжие волосы, хлюпая кроссовками, прошла в прихожую и, уставившись в напольное зеркало, ахнула: «как мокрая курица». В тот вечер они особенно долго курили и обсуждали активизм, постановку в электротеатре «Станиславский» и обратный путь до Питера. Мне было так страшно, говорила Женька, ежась в ее одеяле, _они_ чуть было не вошли в наше купе. Я была рядом, они бы не посмели, ответила Ирина и глотнула кофе с подмешанным виски. Она не успела снова закурить, как Женька кинулась — мокрыми от мороженого губами приникла к губам, скользким плотным языком сунулась в рот, обломанными ногтями вцепилась в плечи. Хрипло дыша ей в губы, сказала, что это давно должно было случиться. Ирина поглядела, чуть отстранившись, и расстегнула молнию на рубашке. Под ней ничего не было. Соски стояли торчком.

Женька боится мужчин, потому что отец и его брат изнасиловали ее, когда ей было тринадцать. Женьку тошнит от мужского запаха, от всего мужского. Женька лежала в стационарах, ее преследователи воняют мускусом и спермой, они шепчутся, в метро и больших торговых центрах у нее случаются панические атаки, она сбегает из дома. Так и к Ирине сбежала когда-то — бросив вуз, старую работу, друзей. 

Они меня трогают, жалуется она после секса, когда они лежат на кровати и пялятся в экран планшета. _Там_ , щипают за соски, пальцами лезут в рот, до корня языка, лижут подмышки. Это происходит ночью. Женька возбуждается, ее бьет дрожью от ужаса и отвращения. Когда она в час-пик едет на работу, ее, разумеется, хотят все мужчины, но поскольку в метро не положено трогать, они украдкой лезут себе в штаны и кривят жирные губы в ухмылке, глядя на нее. 

Ну, не надо, говорит Ирина, целуя ее в пушистую макушку, теперь тебя трогать буду только я. С утра ты будешь уходить в мир, окутанная моим ночным запахом и запахом влажных от пота простыней, это защитит тебя; бери с собой что-нибудь из моих вещей, мой шейный платок, мои духи. А когда ты вернешься, я уже буду дома и своим языком слижу с тебя взгляды чужих людей, хорошо?..

«Женечка, солнышко, котенок, — плачет в трубку Женина мать, Ирина всё слышит, куря за кухонным столом. Женино лицо каменеет, она кусает бледные губы. — Пожалуйста, доченька, возвращайся домой, сходи к врачу, пей таблетки. Пожалуйста, Женечка, солнышко, котенок». 

Женя не пьет таблетки. От них на ее лице выскакивают прыщи. От них разносит вширь, а чем она тоньше и суше, тем меньше _они смотрят и трогают._ Ирина не настаивает.

Так проходят недели, месяцы. Женька думает о восстановлении в вузе, Ирина доделывает проект. Ее картины мало кто понимает, но Женька — да. Кажется, именно на выставке они и познакомились. «Нарисуешь меня?» — спрашивает однажды Женя, грея на Ирининой груди рыжую растрепанную голову. Ирина замирает и облизывает улыбающиеся губы.

«Когда-нибудь». 

В мае Женьке становится хуже. Однажды она звонит Ирине и криками требует забрать ее с работы. К тому моменту она весит уже тридцать восемь килограммов и почти не спит. Когда Ирина приезжает, Женька истерично матерится в подсобке ресторана и ругается с начальницей. 

Они делают ростбифы из нас, плачет она, цепляясь за Иринину юбку. Я видела, в луковом супе плавали глаза моей коллеги. Ирина молча уводит Женьку. В такси та засыпает, уткнувшись Ирине в плечо. Женькины волосы пахнут кухней, отвороты рубашки стерты от пота и кожного жира.

Дома Женя успокаивается, пьет вино. Просто почудилось, говорит она. Соглашается с неделю отдохнуть перед поиском новой работы. Они с Ириной ласкаются в постели, Женька засыпает, а Ирина работает в мастерской. Женька просыпается после двух ночи и, сумев доползти до мастерской, шмыгая носом и глотая слюни и сопли, рассказывает, что папочка и дядя Гоша снова были у нее, были в ней. По обнаженным бедрам стекает темная кровь. Я не лгу, кричит Женька. Порвала сама себя, видимо, размышляет Ирина, дает ей бумажные платочки и идет на кухню. На дверце холодильника стянутые резинкой пачки нейролептиков, некоторые даже не вскрыты. Ирина медленно наливает воду в стакан.

Женька что-то бормочет в испачканный кровью платочек и смеется, захлебываясь — а ведь правда, что девяносто девять процентов отцов делали со своими детьми что-то нехорошее? Женька совсем не красавица, и уже давно, ее тусклые волосы похожи на грязный рыжеватый колтун, ребра торчат, расстояние между бедрами просто ужасает. Удивительно, что ее не выперли с работы еще раньше. Она почти отвратительна.

Люди так быстро теряют свою красоту.

«Выпей, — твердо велит Ирина, протягивая ей стакан. — Это снотворное. Завтра решим, что делать дальше». 

Женька пьет, морщась, вытирает рот рукавом.

Когда ее начинает трясти, Ирина выходит из мастерской. 

К шести утра она осторожно толкает дверь и заходит внутрь с замирающим сердцем. Женька мертва. Ирина присаживается, без брезгливости вытирая рвоту с ее лица — смерть прекрасна, в ней нет ничего отвратительного. Еще час уходит на обмывание, обтирание, грим, свет, фоны и другие приготовления.

В семь утра Ирина наконец-то садится за мольберт.


End file.
